percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter Six
Sara POV I don't know why, but for the past few days I have been thinking about Aaron. His eyes, they were the only thing about him that didn't match. So soft a green, so mesmerising, I couldn't help my self not to get pulled into them. Snap out of it Sara! I am acting just like Annabeth when she goes on about Percy. I came out here for some fresh air, to clear my head of Aaron, but then I just go straight back to thinking of him. And for some reason yesterday Aaron brought a girl named Aurora, by asking where she was. But we never had anyone named Aurora at this camp. "Nice night to be outside in the woods isn't it?" Aaron said while sitting down next to me on the log. " You surprised me" I said calmly "Just like Percy when I came to camp, but he tried to kill me when I appeared" he said while chuckling and putting a grin on his face "so you've been to this camp before haven't you?" "Yeah, Chiron raised me from when i was a baby." I looked at him weirdly "Wait? you were here when you were a baby?" he answer was simple and plain "Yes, I didn't find out who my mother was until I was around 12 to 13" I felt bad for him "I am sorry, so any old friends you knew? still here?" He looked down sadly "No...No one i knew from back then is here anymore...i expect their out living their lives or...." I was shocked. "So...why did you disappear anyway?" "I left for the underworld, to find my mother...i found her...But Hades found me" he said in a depressed voice "Wow, thats gotta suck, well if it helps, my father was always trying to make me his perfect child." He looked up kinda smiling "Then it's a good thing I dont have my father, only my mother , but she is really nice and loving" We both started laughing "I didnt really expect loving to describe an acient river, but hey it is unexpecting that gods were real in the first place" We started to quit our laughing and calmed down, I looked down then looked back up into the greeting of his warm green eyes. We both stared at each other for a minute, me at his grass green eyes, and him at my plain grey ones. Before I knew it we were both leaning into a kiss. His lips were so soft, I basically melted into him. Then we both froze realizing what was actually happening, and pulled away. I got up quickly and started walking off to my cabin, then I was running. " Sara! Wait! Come back!" I heard Aaron calling after me, but I didnt stop until I was in my cabin, curled up under my covers. What had I done? I had fallen for a guy who was the son of a river, and worst of all I would have to spend days, maybe weeks with him. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page